


En el congelador

by lenayuri



Series: The Detective and his Blogger (johnlock) [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Food Issues, Freeform, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Humanized, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, crack!fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida en el congelador era tranquila; Sherlock sólo se quejaba de los otros botes de helado que eran ruidosos y aburridos, pero cuando John llega a su lado, todo cambia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En el congelador

**Author's Note:**

> Insisto - vuelvo a leer esto y sigue sen tener sentido. A saber lo que estaba pensando el día que escribí esto. _Ops_. Lamento los traumas(?) que esto cause.  
>  Hay un fanart que me hicieron para este fanfic en específico, pero no lo encuentro... *llora*

Sherlock era feliz estando en la parrilla más alta del congelador en la tienda de conveniencia. No era molestado por los tontos humanos que paseaban diariamente frente a las puertas de cristal, babeando mientras decidían a quién de los otros helados se llevarían; y aunque a él no le preocupaba ser  _comido_ tarde o temprano, sí le preocupaba en la boca de  _quién_ iba a terminar. Por supuesto, no iba a permitir que nadie tan idiota se lo llevara - por eso era feliz en donde estaba.

Era un bote sabor vainilla y de más está decir que su línea de sabor no era muy solicitada. Bien por él.

Además, al estar ubicado al final de la parrilla no tenía que soportar a los _excesivamente_  excitables botes de helado situados al frente. De todo se quejaban; que si no los elegían, que si se habían llevado el helado de cero calorías, que si habían sido manoseados y al final devueltos... eran demasiado cansinos sus murmullos; y eso que él sólo escuchaba los rezagos que llegaban a su sitio.

Sherlock esperaba que se los llevaran de una vez por todas para descansar, al menos, hasta la próxima vez que abastecieran el congelador.

.

Dos días después, la tienda era reabastecida.

Sherlock se dio cuenta de que la fila al lado suyo, la de helado de chocolate, estaba vacía. ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿No se suponía que el chocolate era aún menos comercial que la vainilla? ¡Aquello era un ultraje! Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿a él qué le importaba? No era su negocio y realmente, le importaba un pistache lo que sucediera a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, si el chocolate era un sabor  _más_ elegible que la vainilla, iba a matar a Mycroft. El helado sabor  _cookies & cream_ le había asegurado que él no era el menos elegido, y él, como todo un iluso, había caído en su mentira. La próxima vez que lo colocaran junto a él, iba a hacer que su empaque se hundiera, sólo por el placer de hacerlo enojar.

Era una lástima que ahora estuviese junto a Greg, helado de sabor pistache, un anaquel por debajo de él. Bueno, al menos no tenía que volver a escuchar sus arrumacos cada vez que la luz de la tienda se apagaba. Ugh.

Saliendo de su enfurruñamiento, Sherlock se dio cuenta de que el humano encargado de rellenar el congelador estaba metiendo uno a uno los botes de helado de chocolate, empujando uno tras otro hasta que uno de esos estuvo a su lado. Y, por todo el jarabe del mundo, era el bote más  _lindo_ que había visto en su corta y caduca vida.

Sherlock observó y comenzó a notar las obvias diferencias entre ambos. Sherlock era un helado tradicional y elegante, su etiqueta así lo describía, pero el otro era... bueno, era obviamente una edición más hogareña, con un diseño familiar y cálido. Era helado natural, procesado a la antigua usanza y sin todos los conservadores que sus contrapartes tenían. Era... perfecto.

Se presentó como John y le contó que venía de una granjita cercana donde, como ya suponía, era elaborado manualmente. Hablaban de todo y nada, de lo que había en la granja de la que venía John y de lo que había visto Sherlock en la tienda; incluso, John defendió a Sherlock de los comentarios hirientes de un par de helados a sus lados, lo que provocó que el helado de vainilla se abalanzara contra John, bastándole sólo ese gesto para hacerse arrumacos, tal como Mycroft y Greg, al final de la parrilla del congelador.

La señora Hudson, helado sabor limón, y Molly, sabor fresa, eran muy felices con ambos y no dejaban de remarcarles la linda y perfecta combinación que hacían. Pero, a pesar de los comentarios cursis y un poco subidos de tonos de ambas, no tenían nada que negar. Estaban juntos y era todo lo que les interesaba.

Hasta que llegaron las vacaciones de verano.

Sherlock se despertó abruptamente cuando sintió que había  _demasiado_ movimiento en el congelador. Asustado, notó cómo varias manitas iban sacando, uno a uno, los botes de helado de las filas de enfrente y cómo el número de sus compañeros, de diferentes sabores, iba disminuyendo. Contó mentalmente el número en su fila y se relajó, aún quedaban algunos cuantos; sin embargo, al percatarse de la  _mínima_ cantidad de botes en la hilera de John, entró en pánico.

Sólo había _cuatro_ antes de John y no había forma de evitar que se lo llevaran de su lado.

 _Tres_ antes de John.

Sherlock hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento: intentar esconder a John. Trató de borrarle la etiqueta, meterlo en otra fila, en _su_ fila, pero no podía pasar las guías de la parrilla.

Sólo  _dos_ botes.

John trató de tranquilizar a Sherlock, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que, al final, para ese fin habían sido creados. Sherlock no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, así tuviese que realizar una locura.

Y cuando sólo  _un_ bote quedó frente a John, Sherlock tomó una decisión.

Comenzó a empujar a John, poco a poco hasta la orilla de aquel lugar, sin importarle las quejas, murmullos y gritos de los otros botes - iba a hacerlo, con o sin ayuda de los demás. Porque John era suyo y nadie iba a arrebatárselo. Al llegar al final de la parrilla, John asintió a Sherlock y éste le sonrió —¿Confías en mí?

—Por supuesto— y tras su declaración, Sherlock los empujó.

Ambos cayeron desde una altura de tres parrillas dentro del congelador dejando un desastre a su paso.

.

El joven dependiente tuvo que limpiar el desastre en el congelador de helados mientras murmuraba sobre parrillas mal colocadas y gente inconsciente que sólo manoseaba la mercancía y no se llevaban nada. Sus murmullos fueron cortados cuando un carraspeo a su lado le llamó la atención.

Su jefe observó los pocos botes de helado que se habían salvado, inspeccionándolos y separándolos en dos pilas. Jim no supo para qué los separaba si todo era basura - aunque uno o dos aún eran comestibles, aunque no podrían ser vendidos. Se preguntó si tal vez su jefe querría vendérselos a un precio menor. Seguro que lo dijo en voz alta o su mirada lo dijo claramente, porque su jefe, Angelo, comenzó a reír y a palmearle la espalda —Puedes llevártelos, Jim; y no te preocupes, es un regalo— y con un guiño, el hombre se retiró.

Al finalizar su turno, Jim se subió a su bicicleta y se encaminó a su apartamento con sus botes de helado gratuitos, a sabiendas que cierto novio suyo tenía una loca fascinación con el dulce y, bueno, con él.

.

Sherlock sintió movimiento y cuando reaccionó, notó a John, un poquito magullado de su costado y con algo de vainilla -  _su_ vainilla en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

John se enfrentó al helado de vainilla y, si no fuese porque el aire, de alguna forma, olía a  _peligro_ se habría reído de sus muecas —¿No debería ser yo quien preguntara eso? Idiota.

Se acercó a Sherlock y se quedaron ahí, en su - aparentemente - nuevo hogar. Al menos estaban juntos y si bien tendrían que terminarse  _algún día,_ lo harían juntos.

Esa noche, sin embargo, descubrieron que sus nuevos humanos tenían una muy  _placentera_ tendencia a combinar ambos sabores de helado desde sus bocas hasta ciertas partes de su anatomía en donde, al menos John, estaba seguro de que el helado no debía comerse.

En cualquier caso, no se quejaban del resultado.

Era perfecto para ambos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y si aún no huyes al leer mis tonterías, eres bienvenido/a a dejar un review ~~aunque sea para reclamarme por la imagen mental o algo~~. :D


End file.
